


Dont take away my Sunshine

by Captainstark12



Series: Tony love’s Hydra Steve [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author is not sorry!!!, Commander Hydra, Dubious Content, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hydra Cap, Hydra Steve Rogers, I dont know i just wanted a sweet Hydra one, Kidnapping, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, crack!, dont judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Omega Tony will always Love Steve Rogers...no matter who he is or...which one he is...Tony will always love Steve RogersOrAlpha Commander Rogers hadn’t thought Tony would be so willing to be taken apart by him.
Relationships: Dark Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony love’s Hydra Steve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817812
Comments: 37
Kudos: 250





	Dont take away my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hydra Steve a lot and i realized its always a sad angsty fic with these two...i feel kinda sad for Hydra Steve sometimes cause he just wants to be loved by Tony so in this fic i made that! Please no judging...this is inly my take on them...
> 
> Also if this story looks rushed...it’s because it’s a small drabble from an even bigger and longer Story that I actually have planned for this AU...it’s going to be a bit more challenging compared to this short one so hopefully when i have the time I’ll be able to post the Longer and complete Version of this...if you guys think there should be..
> 
> OR MAYBE IM THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY SHIPS HYDRA CAP AND TONY  
> (T-T)
> 
> P.S I haven’t reread it yet so I’ll edit some errors on this after a quick sleep

It had been a long and stressful day for the commander of Hydra, his neck and body ached with the weight of the day as he sat in the middle of a large oval table evaluating and discussing plans for their next attack on the avengers, knowing full well that if they could weaken the group even more they would be able to go on more smoothly with their plans for the world. He had already weaken them by taking one of their most valued member, the ever famous omega Iron man away from them. It had been so easy to infiltrate the Stark Tower, having his men spy at the omega inventor wherever he went. Waiting patiently for the right moment when the omega was finally alone for Steve to pretend that he was Tony’s Pack alpha. 

Commander Steve was just about to wrap up the entire meeting when the lovely omega entered the room, all short and soft wearing only a large baggy shirt that clang to his right shoulder, exposing a bit of tanned skin while baring a black and red collar around his neck. The devilishly handsome commander smiled at the beautiful sight coming near him with a plate in hand.

Tony hummed as he walked across the large room ( filled with Hydra agents who dared not glance at him if they still wanted their lives) as he made his way to his alpha, giggling a bit when a large arm quickly snatched him, placing him easily on the large muscular lap. “I brought you some cake that i baked earlier in the kitchen...i thought you might like to try a piece” he mused as he batted his thick lushes eyelashes at the smiling alpha. “I was just wrapping things up here...” he trailed with a soft smile before turning with a serious face at his men, ordering them to leave as the meeting was over.  
His men hadn’t even left the room yet and already Steve was capturing soft lips from the nuzzling omega, not wanting to waste any minute spent with his prize.

The two shared a heated kiss with the slice of cake completely forgotten on the smaller man’s lap. Their kisses were always like this, filled with so much fire and passion as Tony would beg and lick for more attention from the other, never wanting to end their kiss until he truly couldn’t breath. If Steve had known how clingy and loving the small omega would be he would of kidnapped him so much sooner. 

——————————————————-

The first time he had captured the genius inventor he had expected the man to struggle, to be more uncooperative..and yet as he stepped inside the brunette’s inclosed room he was greeted with startled brilliant eyes that seemed to relaxed as he stepped closer. Even when he had gripped at the omega’s hair harsher than needed, the omega merely whimpered at the treatment. Shivering a bit when Steve’s large fingers traced his face ass blue eyes explored his perfect face till they reached his bound gland.

A predatory grin spread on his handsome face as he licked his lips at the throbbing gland, still unclaimed by the other Steve as expected. He wouldn’t make that stupid mistake he thought as he stared at warm brown eyes that seemed to lure him in more. Inviting him to do as he pleased.

Arousal spread through the air as he inhaled the omega’s scent. It was no question why the omega was acting that way towards him. Deep down he already knew, had seen it in the omega’s face numerous times already when they were in battle. Seen how Tony would hesitate whenever he appeared. Even when the omega was standing beside the other Steve Rogers. He would flush as he’d stare into the commanders eyes for a brief moment before the other Steve would start charging with the rest of their team, leaving a very dazed iron man to settle in fighting as back up. 

The looks the brunette always gave him all but confirmed that it wasn’t just him feeling this way, that The omega too also wanted him more than he wanted him. Even if the little beauty did have a thing for the other Steve as well...seeing how close the two were whenever they were in battle with the other Steve always by his side ready to protect him. That was one of the reasons why he thought the omega would loath him when he’d finally kidnapped him, but it seemed the omega wasn’t so keen on staying faithful to his Pack alpha when it came to his exact copy. 

A small whimper escaped the shivering omega as he squirmed a bit once Steve had started sucking on his bound gland, it was the only time Tony actually tried to resist him. Sobbing softly when Steve had finally decided to bite at the gland, a bit of blood dripping out as the blond continued to mark him. During that time commander Steve had still thought the omega would snap as he was finally taking away his freedom from him, something the other Steve and him clearly weren’t ready for.  
But instead he was more than willing to be taken apart by Steve, to be ravished and suckled on to the commanders content. 

“You aren’t playing with me are you?” 

Commander Rogers finally asked one night as the omega began sucking him off inside his quarters. With a sloppy pop from the cock’s big head Tony grinned as he continued to lick at the base making the commander groan with pleasure. “Why would i play you...mmm” the omega hummed as he continued to suck on the throbbing cock. “Don’t you love him?” He asked as he gripped harsher on the omegas hair at the thought. One wrong answer from his lovely pet and he might snap his head off...might, he didn’t know if he could really do it. Eyes turning darker as he stared at the brunette’s flushed out face sucking him off while pre-cum and drool drip off his chin. “I do but...i love you too...” Tony answered honestly as he continued to pump the alpha’s cock as he stared up at him. Steve frowned as he loosen his grip on the omega’s hair before trailing it to soft cheeks. “I don’t believe you...How could you? He’s your precious Captain America..and i am Hydra!” He growled as he gripped Tony’s face tight. Blue eyes staring down intensely at shockingly still calm brown one’s. “But your still Steve, No matter what you do...no matter how different you are from him...your still Steve to me...I can’t explain why or how i feel but...i love you..i really do” 

That night Tony had rode him for the first time making him knot deep inside the panting omega.

The omega stayed by his side after that, not even needing chains as he would willingly follow the commander wherever he went. Wearing the bound Collar proudly as he walked around with heckies all over his body.

———————————————————-

commander Rogers smiled as Tony fed him a small piece of the butter cake he had baked earlier that day, the alpha humming in approval as Tony slid the fork out from his grinning mouth and decided to lick the utensil clean for him before leaning over and placing a soft kiss on his lips. “I have some news for you..”Tony whispered as he grinned mischievously at his alpha. “Is this surprise the reason you made me this cake? “ Steve asked as he cuddled the omega closer, Tony merely nodded as he giggled and placed another kiss. 

A warm feeling spread through out his chest as he inhaled the omega’s scent again, smiling widely knowing full well already what the brunette was going to tell him. But before words could be spoken out, the Building’s alarm had gone off, a female voice could be heard from the speakers calling out to the commanders as two of the Avengers spotted near their area, Indicating they might be trying to rescue their teammate from Hydra’s base. 

The alpha immediately going into full commander Rogers mode as he stood up and snapped at the soldiers entering the room to escort his omega into his quarters. The brunette frowning nervously as he watched a screen pop up showing his Pack alpha’s old omega Bucky and Bruce running and hiding behind a rock, not seeming to know that they were being watched. No surprise they’d send the winter shoulder in but why only two of them? No matter...The commander snapped his fingers to get his omega’s attention as he leaned down and gave the short genius a dizzying kiss before telling him to stay in his quarters. The omega nodded obediently though he glanced back a few seconds at the screen before doing so. Steve sighing as he headed to where the two avengers were hiding. 

———————————————————

Steve cursed as he coughed out blood while he gripped his side, That damn hulk had been able to lounge a metal pole through him as he got distracted . Limping and winching at the pain as he called out his men to shoot at the arriving helicarrier, the two had been a fucking distraction! he should of known. When he had heard that Captain America and the rest of the avengers were already inside the base, his mind had snapped at the thought of them taking his Tony away from him, Giving the Hulk a chance to shove a metal pole through him as the two remaining avengers hurried to help their friends. 

He could see them jump inside the helicarrier with his fucking no good counterpart carrying his Tony bridal style. How dare he?!!! The omega was already bounded to him!!! The commander yelled as he coughed out more blood while his men continued shooting at the retreating avengers. He couldn’t let them get away he thought as he smacked a near by soldier and took his gun, aiming it at the closed doors before one of his men asked for his permission to launch fire their missile at the helicarrier. With grimace Expression he stared at the helicarrier that had his omega and their future pups inside it. 

With a sharp inhale that made him winched at his side that was now healing. He lowered his head to whisper a defeated no...

he coughed again and this time a lot of more blood dripped out. He’d get his omega back from them, he promised... and when he did he would make all of them pay. Especially that captain America piece of shit...

**Author's Note:**

> So there was (or will be) going to be a more longer, detailed version of this where the POV is changed from Tony’s to Steve’s to understand both characters acts...especially of Tony’s willingness to be with Hydra Steve...and ending absolutely sweet....but instead i have this shorten one for now...i just found this story very challenging but if a lot actually like it i might do the longer one as well...and this would be a sneak peek for that one...only if a lot actually liked this...so please if your interested or enjoyed this short fic pls let me know by commenting thank you! You can also subscribe to know if I’ve actually wrote..but do comment if you’d like me to..i just find i need motivation for this one since it’s going to be a tough challenge for me
> 
> Also if you liked this one, you can check out my other Hydra cap fic set in a midevil era...sorta...called Hydra King Steve loves Prince Tony


End file.
